<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>x by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949262">x</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>x</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ushijima Wakatoshi is a sweet, loving man that provides for his family well. He’s never been anything but exemplary when it comes to his conduct. The number of school functions he’s volunteered to help plan or chaperone is unrivaled. Everyone loves Wakatoshi.</p><p><br/>Wakatoshi loves his step son, Tobio best because Tobio has the tightest ass he’s ever had.</p><p><br/>“Ah, there, please,” Tobio moans with hushed care as Wakatoshi filled his hole again and again with his thick cock, stretching him farther than he thought he could go. Wakatoshi covers his mouth, muffling his cries further, and shoves deep as he can into Tobio’s body. Tobio feels his stomach bulge with each slow thrust. Outside the closet, Tobio can hear his mother and siblings talking and playing games but his favorite game is definitely this one, where Wakatoshi keeps him stretched around his throbbing rod while Tobio’s little cock dribbles pleasure. Wakatoshi finally unloads deep in his body and Tobio feels nothing but contentment as he cums against the closet wall.</p><p><br/>If his mother knew, Tobio knows she'd never let Wakatoshi near him again, so Tobio keeps it to himself. He never wants Wakatoshi to stop fucking him, needs it so much that they’d stolen away in the closet just to get some time together. Wakatoshi pulls out and turns him around, picking Tobio up so he can slide his still hard cock back into Tobio’s tight asshole while it softens. A little shiver runs down Tobio’s back, feeling cum squelch out of him around his step-father’s thick meat.</p><p><br/>“That’s a good boy,” Wakatoshi whispered against his mouth before fucking his tongue into it. Tobio almost wishes they could get out of the planned family trip that brought them all together today.</p><p><br/>They sneak out of the closet after Tobio’s fixed his clothes well enough that no one should notice, but his mother sees his reddened cheeks and immediately becomes concerned.</p><p><br/>“Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?” she asks and Tobio sees his chance to get out of the camping trip they were planning to go on.</p><p><br/>“No,” he says miserably and his mother touches his heated, sweaty forehead.</p><p><br/>“I think you better go back to bed,” she says regretfully. “I’ll stay home with you-“</p><p><br/>“No need,” Wakatoshi says and lays his hand on Tobio’s thin shoulder. “I know you’ve been wanting to go for months. You go enjoy yourself and I’ll make sure Tobio gets plenty of rest. Maybe teach him volleyball to pass the time.”</p><p><br/>His mother looks conflicted for a moment and then asks, “Is that okay with you, sweetheart?”</p><p><br/>“Yes, mama. I like being around papa.”</p><p><br/>Kissing his forehead, his mother agrees to the plan and Wakatoshi fetches a blanket to hang over Tobio’s shoulders while they say goodbye to everyone. As soon as the door closes and they hear the sound of the cars heading off, Wakatoshi drags off the blanket. It takes only a second for him to drag Tobio’s pants back down. He picks Tobio up and lines his cock up with Tobio’s little asshole, sliding him back onto it. Tobio sighs with contentment and then groans as Wakatoshi shoves him up against the door and then he’s slamming deep into Tobio’s wet, needy hole.</p><p><br/>Without a mess of family around to hear it, Tobio cries out freely as Wakatoshi fucks into him over and over, his thick rod throbbing all the way inside. It feels so good that Tobio doesn’t even have to palm himself to cum. Wakatoshi keeps railing him hard like he likes it and Tobio’s half hard again by the time he fills him up with ropes of hot cum that feel so warm and comforting.</p><p><br/>Wakatoshi goes to sit on the couch and Tobio quickly follows once he’s torn off the rest of his clothes. He’s not going to need them any time soon. Standing over his step father’s lap, Tobio moans as Wakatoshi sucks his little cock so good. It feels even better when Wakatoshi starts fingering his hole with his big, thick fingers.</p><p><br/>“Yes, yes, papa, please,” Tobio moans out without embarrassment because Wakatoshi just pushes his fingers in deeper to search out that nice spot inside him that feels so good getting rubbed. “Yes, please fuck me, please fuck me papa!"</p><p><br/>Even as he cums, Wakatoshi just swallows down his seed and keeps on sucking. It feels so good, so overwhelming. He only stops to pull Tobio onto the hard cock in his lap and Tobio immediately starts bouncing on it. Nothing feels better than Wakatoshi stretching his tight hole as far as it can go.</p><p><br/>“You like that?” Wakatoshi asks. “You like feeling my cock rammed deep in your little fuckhole?”</p><p><br/>“Yes, uhhnn, fuck me harder! Fuck my little asshole harder!”</p><p><br/>Tobio knows Wakatoshi likes it went he uses the bad words and it pays off. Shoving Tobio down on the couch, Wakatoshi starts railing his little ass as hard as he can, spearing Tobio over and over with his huge, throbbing cock. Cum dribbles out around him as Wakatoshi bends him nearly in half to fuck deeper into his body. He feels it on his ass, on his thighs. Tobio cums screaming and it shoots across his chest, droplets hitting his cheek. Wakatoshi groans and fills him with another huge load. He lets Tobio lay back down fully, still rocking into him slowly as he leans down to lick the cum off his face.</p><p><br/>“Better than camping?” Wakatoshi asks with a grin.<br/>“Much better,” Tobio says breathlessly.</p><p><br/>He lays down on the couch, hugging Tobio back against him as his cock stays deeply planted in his little body. Tobio gasps when Wakatoshi slides a hand up his chest to tweak his nipples. Little flashes of pleasure go straight to his dick and he can’t help the way he clenches tighter around Wakatoshi’s cock.</p><p><br/>“You little slut,” Wakatoshi says with affection, kissing Tobio’s shoulder. He slides his hand down Tobio’s thigh only to hitch it up over his own leg so he can sink deeper into him. Tobio moans as Wakatoshi starts fucking into him again from behind, slow at first and then harder as they get hotter together. The sound of skin hitting skin and harsh breathing is all Tobio hears. He’s already so filled with cum but Tobio doesn’t care. He’ll take it as many times as Wakatoshi can fill him up.</p><p><br/>“Just think what your mother would think, seeing what a little whore you’ve become for cock,” Wakatoshi says, reaching down to jerk Tobio off as he slams into his sloppy hole. “Or your brother. How do you think he’d feel buried inside your tight little ass?”</p><p><br/>Tobio’s moaning raises in pitch at the very thought because he’s seen his brother’s dick and it’s just as big as Wakatoshi’s. If his brother was fucking him too, Tobio would never have to go without a hard cock drilling his needy hole.</p><p><br/>“But maybe I like keeping you just for myself.” Wakatoshi pushes Tobio onto the floor, shoving his face into the carpet as he fucks into his ass harder.</p><p><br/>They fuck on every surface in the house over the weekend and when the family cars are pulling up into the drive way, Wakatoshi’s still fucking Tobio hard on his bed.</p><p><br/>“Almost there,” he groans, hands tight on Tobio’s ass to jerk him into every hard thrust.</p><p><br/>They hear the front door get unlocked. Tobio cums biting into his pillow to keep from being heard.</p><p><br/>The chorus of “We’re home!” fills the entry hall as Wakatoshi finally fills Tobio, arching over him to drill into his overfull ass. He grunts with every shot of come that joins the rest. Tobio’s been filled to bursting all weekend and he loves the way it overflows with every jerk of Wakatoshi inside him. He’s so wet with it he wonders if he could take two cocks now.</p><p><br/>Before his mother can come check on him, Wakatoshi’s tucked Tobio into bed with a filthy kiss and a promise to be back. He puts himself away just as Tobio’s mother opens the door to peek in.</p><p><br/>“Hi honey,” she says, stepping inside to pet his cheek. “How are you feeling?”</p><p><br/>“A little better,” Tobio says as the heat and flush of his cheeks keep her worried.</p><p><br/>“I’m sure it’s just a little summer cold,” Wakatoshi assures her with his sweetest smile. “His brother used to get them all the time. Nothing to worry about.”</p><p><br/>His mother kisses Tobio's forehead and then leads Wakatoshi out but not before Wakatoshi can smile seductively at him. Tobio grins into his sheets and reaches between his legs to finger his little hole.</p><p><br/>He’s not surprised when he wakes up after everyone’s gone to bed with a cock buried deep in his ass again. Wakatoshi keeps fucking him early into the morning.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>